Cash control safes include various components, such as for example, note acceptors (bill validators), coin hoppers (coin dispensing mechanisms), note dispensers, and coin sorting mechanisms that require periodic cleaning. A note acceptor includes sensors and drive wheels which accumulate dirt from paper dust, ink and dirt which adheres to the notes. This accumulation of dirt effects the proper operation of a note acceptor. Similarly, coin hoppers, note dispensers and coin sorters include sensors and other devices which fail when dirty.
A need has thus arisen for a method for cleaning components of a cash control safe to ensure reliable operation thereof.